


and they will lead me back to you

by partiallight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: A minor Sougo appearance, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: On their thirteenth birthday, Riku is taken away by the fae. Since then, Tenn's life has felt empty. Five years later, he goes on a journey to find his brother.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> artistic license: fae mythology

The first memory Tenn has is of Riku playing in a fairy ring in their garden, right after being told not to.

Fairy rings are not to be entered, their parents had told them. ‘You’ll get taken away by the fae, and they don’t like returning things.’

At the time, Tenn thought they were just trying to stop Riku and Tenn from eating the wild mushrooms the fairy rings are made of, especially with Riku’s frail health and all.

(Later, Tenn made the connection between the fairy rings and the wing mark sitting on his and Riku's backs. Too late.)

Riku didn’t fear them either, but for a different reason.

“Tenn-nii, you should say hello, too! They’re getting pouty because you’re ignoring them!”

Riku pointed at… something, at the time, something Tenn couldn’t see. 

“Hello,” Tenn would say politely, feeling kind of stupid as he stepped into the fairy ring.

And then he saw them.

They’re real.

The fae are real.

* * *

Tenn would end up finding out that the fae are only tiny when they’re visiting the human world, that it’s an easier form to come in when fairy rings are that small.

‘When are you deciding?’ That was a question Riku and Tenn got a lot. For a lack of answers and a fear of finding out, they chose to not ask about the question.

Tenn wasn’t fond of the fairy rings; wasn’t fond of the way in which Riku’s health kept deteriorating more, making him hang out with the fae more.

So one night he dug out every single mushroom in the fairy ring and threw them away.

Maybe his parents were right. Maybe the fae were trying to take Riku away.

Tenn won’t let them.

* * *

The years that follow are agony. 

Robbed of his otherworldly friends, Riku’s condition deteriorates faster. He has nightmares every night, but so does Tenn. He regrets his choice, helps Riku set up a new circle, but no fae come. So Tenn dances for Riku, he sings for him; he’ll do anything to make him forget that world.

Anything.

(But Riku doesn’t forget, and their parents seem to treat Riku worse every day.)

One night, Riku comes to sleep in Tenn’s bed. It wouldn’t be the first time.

It is the first time Riku tightly grasps Tenn’s hand and whispers, “Hey, Tenn-nii?”

“Yes, Riku?”

“Would you come find me if I had to go far away one day?”

“Why are you asking this?”

“Would you?”

Tenn takes a deep breath. “I would. I’d go to the ends of the earth for you.”

“I’m glad. Then it’s fine.”

Before Tenn can find the words to press Riku for details, Riku is already fast asleep.

Something is wrong.

* * *

Their thirteenth birthday was supposed to make things right again. 

Tenn had bought beautiful matching red bracelets for them, as if to mimic the red string of fate that Riku so idealistically believes in.

(Tenn wants to believe in it, too: if fae are real, surely the red string of fate is, too.)

That day was supposed to be a turning point for the better.

Tenn gently fastens the bracelet around Riku’s wrist; notices the way Riku won’t hold eye contact with him, the way Riku mutters, “Tenn-nii can look at my present after tonight, okay? It’s under your bed.”

_ After tonight? _

Tenn’s legs tremble with fear as evening approaches, as their parents are unusually nice to Riku again, as they give Riku the prettiest clothing and jewelry.

(Riku hardly cares for those things, Tenn knows.)

“It’s about time,” Riku says quietly. “I think they won’t appreciate it if we don’t arrive by midnight. Right?”

(Tenn would understand the shocked looks their parents gave Riku much later only, the fact that Riku had accepted what was to come a long time ago.)

“Riku. Where are you—”

Tenn is cut off by Riku’s sad smile as he puts on his shoes. “Hey, Tenn-nii. Can I be selfish today?”

“Of course,” Tenn finds himself hardly saying the words, instead he’s whispering them, but Riku hears them anyway.

“Will you stay with me until the end?”

“What’s ‘the end’?”

“Tenn-nii is smart, right? You’ll figure it out. It’s hard for me to talk about.” Riku doesn’t look at Tenn, instead he just grasps his hand. “Please.”

Tenn nods, pretending to not notice the tears that begin to well up in his eyes.

* * *

It’s a long way to the heart of woods. They have to stop several times for Riku to catch his breath, and Tenn wonders why their parents aren’t with them. 

“Hey, Riku?”

“...Yes?”

“Why aren’t mom and dad coming?”

“We already said goodbye.”

“Goodbye? Then you’re really—”

“Tenn-nii. You see my condition, right? And one of us would’ve had to go anyway.”

“One of us?”

“A pact with the fae, before we were born. To save our mother when she was pregnant. That’s why…”

“Our backs...”

“Yes.” Riku stops for a bit. “You’ll be able to live a normal life. I won’t die from my illness. It’ll be the best for both of us.”

“You were gonna…?” Tenn stops in his tracks as well, though mostly from shock.

Riku laughs. “Sorry for not telling you, Tenn-nii.”

“Riku…” Tenn doesn’t exactly think for his next words, he just blurts them out. “Can I come with you?”

“They told me they’re only taking one because otherwise our parents wouldn’t be getting their end of the bargain fully.”

Tenn feels resentment, and then frustration. “Can I visit? Can you visit?”

Riku shakes his head. “They want me to do… something there. I don’t know what. They didn’t do well at explaining it in the dreams.”

As they keep walking, they arrive at a huge lake with mushrooms lined around it. 

This is it.

Tenn grabs Riku’s hand. “Riku, I…”

“I know, Tenn-nii.” Riku gently strokes Tenn’s cheek. “It’ll be alright. We’ll meet again.”

Tenn feels himself tearing up. “But what if—”

“We got these bracelets you got us! It’ll be fine.” Riku smiles, and it hurts even more knowing it’s genuine. “Hey, Tenn-nii. Will you grant me a final wish?”

Tenn steels himself, and he nods. “Anything.”

“Don’t forget me. No matter what.” Riku cups Tenn’s face and plants a kiss on his lips, too fast for Tenn to even properly process it or react. “Promise?”

“...Promise.” Tenn touches his lips, still feeling Riku’s warmth there.

“Then I have no regrets.” Riku steps into the fairy ring. “Goodbye, Tenn-nii.”

“Riku!” Tenn finds himself reaching for Riku’s hand, but—

“I love you.”

Riku lets himself fall into the lake behind him, and in a flash of light, he’s gone.

Tenn feels his legs give out under the weight of what just happened. Only the fae listening in can hear his sobs, and can hear him whispering an answer.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

“Tenn, where have you been?”

“Don’t pretend,” Tenn gets out at the question posed by his father. “I went to see Riku off.”

“A friend from school?”

A feeling much worse than fear makes a home for itself deep in Tenn’s gut. “No, Riku. You know. Your son. My twin brother.”

“Do you still want a brother? You’re thirteen now, I thought you’d grow out of—”

Tenn rushes past his parents, into Riku’s room. It’s the same as always, except all that makes it Riku’s is gone.

Neutral colors, none of Riku’s drawings, none of Riku’s books… and the door sign reads ‘guest room’.

Tenn ignores the tears streaming down his face, instead he walks to his own room, notices how Riku is gone from all the photos, and checks under the bed.

There is a box there.

‘To my beloved Tenn-nii, from Riku.

Tenn opens it, and he finds letters. Countless letters, all neatly written in Riku’s handwriting. 

Riku’s handwriting looks shaky and some of the letters look like he’d cried over them, but Tenn can still read them. 

With shaky fingers, he opens the first envelope.

‘Dear Tenn-nii,

if you’re reading this, that means I’m no longer here. Sorry I couldn’t tell you earlier. It was hard for me, too.

I know you tried to destroy the fairy ring for me. Sorry I didn’t thank you for that.

...The fae said they need a new heir. I don’t know what they mean, but apparently it means I can’t visit you.

I hope you won’t forget me. They said our parents chose to. Don’t be mad at them, though. I get why. If you don’t know who I am, then forget these letters. If you do, then keep reading one every week. I wrote enough for the first year.

I love you, Tenn-nii.

— Riku”

Tenn bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, and he puts the box back to where it was so he doesn’t stain the letters with his tears.

The bracelet around his wrist feels warm, and he holds it with his other hand.

“Riku…”


	2. Chapter 2

Since that day, Tenn has had nightmares every night.

All of them begin at that lake and end with Riku leaving; no matter how hard Tenn tries, he can’t save him.

He’s looked up lucid dreaming, he’s looked into sleep meds, but nothing keeps Riku out of his mind and every day reality refuses to acknowledge that Riku was ever part of it. 

(After the first year, Tenn returned to reading Riku’s letters from the start. He’s read almost every letter five times now, but does it matter?)

He promised to not forget Riku, and he won’t.

‘You’re still reading those letters you wrote to yourself when you were thirteen?’, his parents would often ask.

_ You are the ones who gave Riku away. _

Countless times Tenn tried to jump in that lake, but it didn’t lead him to Riku.

Countless times Tenn sought out fairy rings, but the fae wouldn’t answer him when he asked for Riku.

But they’re there, just like the wing mark on his back. His parents may no longer be able to see it, but he can, and he will get Riku back.

_ No matter the cost. _

So Tenn does his research. He researches recent disappearances and tracks them down to a forest a couple cities over.

He makes up a school trip as an excuse for his parents, hides Riku’s letters under his mattress and packs the bare necessities. He doubts he’ll have time to eat if he actually makes it to the fae realm.

In a way, Tenn resents himself for waiting five years. But he waited for Riku, believing that eventually they’d be reunited. If Riku could come, he would’ve. So Tenn will come get him. He’s older now. He can do it.

_ Wait for me, Riku. _

* * *

When Tenn sets a foot into the forest, he gets that familiar feeling of dread again.

That feeling he had five years ago.

_ It’s here. _

He follows the fireflies illuminating his path, knowing they’ll lead him to the nearest fae ring. It’s always been that way.

What Tenn doesn’t expect is what he sees when he finally reaches a clearing.

A huge tree, surrounded by an even larger fairy ring.

He doesn’t know what to expect when he steps into the ring, but no expectations could have prepared him for the amount of fae that are flying around the tree.

“Oh, a human?”

“This one doesn’t seem normal.”

“He looks a bit like the prince, don’t you think?”

“We should take him!”

Tenn feels tiny hands tug at his hair, at his ears, even at his hands. He laughs. He can’t truly hate the fae. Not when Riku loved them so much. “I’ll come with you.”

He touches the large tree as instructed by the tiny whispers dragging him forward…

...and everything turns white.

* * *

Tenn wakes up to something poking him in his side.

“Oi, wake up.” 

“Who…? Where?” Tenn tries to get his eyes to focus, but everything around him looks oversaturated and bright, like a video game.

“I’m Yotsuba Tamaki. Who are you?” Tamaki looks around, seemingly worried about something.

“Tenn… Nanase Tenn.”

“Tenten then.”

“Don’t call me that.” Tenn manages to finally get up, and he feels a distinct feeling of discomfort on his back, as if something is touching fabric in an unnatural way.

“Why are you clenching your wings like that?”

“My  _ what _ .”

“Your wings?” Tamaki flaps his own, as if to prove a point.

“My…” Tenn blinks. He thinks of that mark, thinks of what Riku said before they left. Touches the wings on his back, and immediately stops because the texture is new to him.

_ Are Riku and I…? _

“Oh, you’re originally human, too?” Tamaki’s eyes brighten up.

“Originally?”

“Well, as in, you aren’t from here.”

“I am not.”

“I figured! I’m the same. I’m here to visit my sister! Are you visiting someone, too?”

“Yes, my younger brother…”

This is surreal. Tenn doesn’t want to believe that he’s not the only one experiencing this, but maybe that’s exactly the case.

“In that case, you can come with me. I’m on my way to the palace right now.”

It’s not like Tenn has a better idea, so he nods. “Lead the way.”

* * *

“So you’ve been here before, Yotsuba Tamaki?”

“Many times. To visit Aya. She left when she was five.” Tamaki takes out a bottle of what Tenn assumes is pudding out of his pocket. “When I find our parents, I’ll punch them.”

Tenn understands the sentiment, and he chooses to not prod for details. “Where would I start looking if I don’t know where my brother is?”

“The palace. They aren’t as likely to trick you.”

“Trick you?”

“They’re fae, you know. One time, someone made me drink from that river.” Tamaki points over to the pink river in the distance. “It was so bitter!“

Tenn laughs a little. “Maybe I should worry for my brother then. He’d fall for that, too.”

“You totally should. They stole my pudding once and fed it to the butterflies!”

Tenn makes a note to be careful, at least a little. “Do all humans grow wings when they come here?”

Tamaki shakes his head. “You gotta be part fae to begin with. At least that’s what Aya said.”

_ Then what happened before we were born really did make us fae. _

Tenn walks after him, taking in the vibrant scenery around him. Trees with purple, blue and pink leaves. Flowers wherever you look.

At the very least, Riku is probably not unhappy to be here.

Hopefully.

Tenn is usually not an impatient person, but he feels like he should ask at the very least. “How far away is the palace?”

“By foot? Like a day or so. If you were to fly, maybe like…” Tamaki stops in his tracks. “Probably a couple hours. We can skip the woods and all.”

Tenn blinks. “How do I fly?”

“You just kinda do. It’d take practice though.”

“...Can you carry someone?”

“That’s a lot of work.”

“I’ll pay you with whatever you want.”

“King Pudding. Some fae stole my stash.”

“Deal.” 

Tenn lets out a little yelp when he is lifted up by Tamaki. 

“Nagicchi said that looking down is bad for people who fly for the first time. So don’t do that.”

Whoever that person is, Tenn doesn’t get out the question, because he does instinctively look down and regret it, so he shuts his eyes. “Make it quick.”

“More King Pudding, then.” Tamaki goes at full speed, and Tenn regrets his life choices even more.

* * *

“Oi, Tenten, I think we have a problem.”

“What is it?”

“Someone’s aiming at us.” Tamaki looks at something at the ground, and Tenn dares to open one eye to see…

Several fae, their bows directed at them.

“Why are they—” Tenn is cut off by an arrow barely missing his face.

“Don’t worry, it probably won’t kill. They just do it for sport. But I don’t think I can dodge safely while carrying you, so…” Tamaki yawns. “Wanna land?”

‘Just for sport’. Tenn isn’t so sure that Riku is safe in this world anymore. “Yes, that would be—”

Multiple arrows come flying their way, and Tenn reflexively tries to move before he realizes how bad of an idea that is.

“Tenten, don’t—”

Tenn doesn’t scream when he falls.

He doesn’t scream when several more arrows miss him.

Instead, he thinks of Riku.

Of Riku's smile, of his promise to not forget him. Of how Tenn is the last person in the human world who remembers him.

And then he stops falling.

“Tenten’s a natural at this, huh? Aya told me that’s rare…” Before more arrows can be fired at Tenn, Tamaki grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into a safe direction. “Tenten, you’re cool!”

“Thanks…” Tenn doesn’t get out a more enthusiastic reaction. Then. “Don’t worry, you’re still getting your pudding. In case my ability to fly lasts, anyway.”

It does appear to last when they bring more distance between themselves and their attackers and Tenn doesn’t appear to fall. He can’t tell if he should be happy or concerned.

“Oi, Tenten.” Tamaki points to a huge structure in the distance. “See that? That’s the palace.”

“Riku… I’m coming.”

“Wait, did you just say Riku? Like Prince Riku?”

“Prince?”

“You know, prince of the fae realm? Around your height, red hair, keeps getting lost, really likes omurice, good at singing?”

“That’s… That’s him.”

‘The fae said they need a new heir.’ Tenn remembers the first letter Riku wrote him. At the time, Tenn hadn’t thought much about it. It all seemed so surreal anyway, no matter how many times he’d read it.

Riku has been made prince of the fae.  That’s why he couldn’t come visit. He can’t leave.

Tenn clenches his fists.

Tamaki’s words snap Tenn out of his thoughts. “Isn’t that great, Tenten? Then he definitely is in the palace! I’ve talked to Rikkun a couple times before…”

“Tell me everything you know about him.”

“Oh, okay. Well, for one, he really likes donuts…”

* * *

From Tamaki, Tenn finds out everything there is to know about Riku’s current life. Five years ago, he came into the fae realm and was accepted as the prince. 

Since then, he’s been going after his duties, but mostly been living a good life. Apparently he is known to attempt to escape the fae realm a lot.

“...But we always catch him before he can go to the human world.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t really get it myself. Nagicchi said that leaving would be really bad for him.” Tamaki pauses for a bit. “Oh, I forgot to say. Nagicchi is my friend. He’s from another country and keeps visiting his friend here. His friend is a really sick human called Haruki, and since Haruki would die in the human world, he lives here, so Nagicchi comes here a lot to say hello…”

It is then that something clicks for Tenn.

Riku can’t leave here because he would die if he would. If he keeps trying to leave, he probably doesn’t know this. Which means…

“I have to get to Riku, and fast.”

“The palace is just past this bridge.” 

Across the bridge is a huge palace, its sides lined with towers that reach the clouds. A part of Tenn finds it beautiful, but another part of him is filled with fear. 

Riku could be running towards his death right now.

As they move to fly over the bridge going over the pink river, they hear a yelp from the tower above them. An oddly familiar yelp.

“Rikkun?”

“Riku!”

Tenn doesn’t have great control over his wings yet, but he manages to nosedive towards the river, just in time for him to be pulled underwater by the weight of Riku’s body making contact with him.

Not the most heroic rescue, for sure, but Tenn doubts Riku will mind.

Tenn tastes bitter ‘water’, and it is just as bad as Tamaki said, so he spits it out immediately before dragging Riku to the riverbank.

Thankfully, Tamaki is quick to help, because he makes sure Riku didn’t get any water in his lungs. “Oi, Rikkun. You okay? Why didn’t you—”

Tenn finally manages to open his eyes again to see what made Tamaki stop talking. 

Riku’s wings are tied together; neatly, with several ribbons. Tenn immediately moves to free them, realizing what made Riku fall from the tower. “Who did this to him…”

“It’s probably because he tried to escape yesterday. Said it’s an important person’s birthday soon.”

Tenn knows exactly who that person is, and it hurts. “Riku…”

Suddenly, Riku coughs up a lot of water. “This stuff still tastes bad…” He opens an eye. “Thanks for catching me, Tamaki…”

“Wasn’t me.”

“Then who?” Riku opens his other eye and turns to Tenn. “Tenn-nii?!”

* * *

Apparently Tamaki is really good with social cues, because he gets up and goes, “I’ll go get some new clothes for you guys from Sou-chan’s place. Might take a while. Take care of Rikkun, okay, Tenten?”

“Will do,” Tenn mutters, still unable to make eye contact with Riku.

They remain silent until Tamaki has left, and then continue to be silent for a little more.

Eventually, Riku laughs. “Tenn-nii has become so serious.”

“Who wouldn’t be serious after five years of not seeing their younger brother?” Tenn finds himself feeling embarrassed, if only a little.

“You’re making a scary face!”

“You just fell from a tower.”

“I didn’t know they tied my wings together while I was sleeping!”

“That’s exactly why I am making this sort of face.”

Riku makes the same sulky face he used to make all those years ago. “Don’t be mad, Tenn-nii.”

“I’m not.” Tenn gently ruffles Riku’s hair, and he finally gets to have a proper look at him, now that the initial adrenaline from the sudden rescue has subsided.

Riku is… pretty, in an ethereal sort of way. But Tenn has always felt this way, after all. The pretty fabrics Riku is dressed in, even drenched in the pink water as they are, certainly don’t help to prevent Tenn from feeling that way, though.

(He remembers the kiss before Riku left, a kiss that might as well be a figment of Tenn’s imagination by now. Tenn doesn’t know if it was real, and he doesn’t dare hope. Riku is here now, and that’s all that matters.)

“Do I have something on my face?” Riku tilts his head, and his wings make a little flapping motion.

“No.” Tenn looks away. “...You’re the prince?”

Riku laughs sheepishly. “So Tenn-nii heard already? Maybe I should’ve told Tamaki to not tell anyone...”

“I would have found out anyway.”

“It wasn’t my idea!” Riku pouts. “Apparently they had mom drink the fae queen’s essence before we were born, and that’s how all of us survived? So to the fae, we’re royalty. Tenn-nii, too.” 

“Me, too?”

Riku nods. “Not that I feel much like royalty… All I do is sing monsters to sleep and sign contracts. And they told me being a fae would be fun! But at least I’m healthy now.”

‘Sing monsters to sleep’. Tenn tries to not let his worry show at hearing that. But this is not the time for him to be worried. He might be happy about finally seeing Riku again, but…

“Riku.”

“Tenn-nii?”

“You need to stop trying to go back to the human world.”

“I was trying to visit you!”

“Do you not realize what will happen once you leave this barrier?” Tenn doesn’t dare to make eye contact.

“I’ll die.” Riku crosses his arms as if that’s somehow an acceptable outcome. “But it wouldn’t be instant, anyway. I’d just sneak out, deliver your birthday present, and return…”

“That’s not an option.” Tenn scowls. “Ignoring me for a second here, you could  _ die _ , and then what? The fae prince would be dead, the friends you found here would—”

“So you’re saying I should live for my subjects?”

“That’s not what I—”

“Then what is it?!”

Tenn sees tears well up in Riku’s eyes, and he regrets his inability to ever put his feelings in words. He reaches forward, and he feels Riku flinch against his touch.

(He regrets having caused that, too.)

He wipes a tear off of Riku’s face. 

“Tenn-nii?”

Tenn wants to talk about the five years he felt like he was going crazy; questioning if his memories of Riku were real to begin with. He wants to talk about how while he really wanted to see Riku again, he would rather never see Riku again than watch Riku die. 

He wants to talk about how the first week after Riku disappeared, Tenn kept touching his lips as if to keep that memory fresh at least. He wants to talk about the nightmares, about how the entire world erased Riku’s memory, and with it all that mattered to Tenn.

He wants to talk about how much he loves Riku.

Instead, Tenn grasps Riku’s hand, the one that still has the bracelet that Tenn gave him on it. “Your big brother has become really selfish in the past five years.”

“Tenn-nii has?”

“Yes. And that’s why I don’t want you to die, even if you were willing to risk it for me.”

Riku’s eyes widen, and then Tenn is pushed over by a sudden hug. “Tenn-nii…”

Tenn doesn’t really know what to say, so instead he just returns the hug and closes his eyes.

That moment should last forever, but nothing does, and they’re interrupted by Tamaki’s voice.

“Ah, there! Look, I told you, Sou-chan! Rikkun’s brother came to visit!”

“They really are wet…”

Riku gets up from Tenn. “Hello, Sougo-san!”

“Riku-kun… did you try to escape again?” Sougo doesn’t exactly seem mad, it’s almost like he expected this.

Riku pouts. “You would, too.”

“I wouldn’t.” Sougo hands Riku and Tenn a fresh change of clothes, simple and not fae-like at all.

“Is he…?” Tenn looks questioningly to Tamaki, hoping he’ll explain.

“Ah, Sou-chan? He lives here. He used to be with the humans though.”

Tenn is starting to think that most people associated with Riku are in a similar predicament to their own.

Sougo laughs sheepishly. “So you’re Riku-kun’s brother? Nice to meet you. I’m Ousaka Sougo.”

“Nice to meet you, too. I’m Tenn.” Tenn finally gets up himself, then turns to Riku. “Now that I am here, you have no more reason to run away, right?”

Riku doesn’t look at him. “Not from the fae realm, maybe, but…”

“From the palace?” Sougo’s interjection comes quick and understanding.

“Yeah.” Riku sighs. “Let’s get changed. I don’t want Tenn-nii to catch a cold. But maybe not here...”

Tenn is bewildered by that. “Shouldn’t you worry about yourself first—”

“I’m fine! They cast spells on me that keep me safe.” Riku smiles. “But like all things from the fae realm…”

“They don’t last past the borders of this place?” 

“Tenn-nii catches on fast.”

“You can change at my place,” Sougo offers, pointing vaguely in the direction of a sunflower field. “You guys should probably walk, we wouldn’t want anyone to see Riku and try to bring him back to the palace. Tamaki-kun and I will fly ahead.”

Tamaki raises an eyebrow. “I thought you said you’d just bring him back to the palace, Sou-chan.”

“I don’t think that would be fair to his guest.” Sougo glances at Tenn. “Besides, I think they have things to talk about.”

Tenn appreciates that saving grace, and he takes Riku’s hand. “Let’s go, then.”

* * *

As they walk, Tenn realizes how much Riku has changed.

Riku used to be carefree, always cheerful, always radiant. Of course, Riku is still all of those things, but it is as if a huge burden is hanging over him as if…

“Are you hiding something?”

“Eh? No, I’m fine, Tenn-nii! Don’t worry.” Riku laughs nervously. “Aah… I love this sunflower field.”

Of course he does. It’s their birth flower, after all.

(Tenn takes offense to this attempt to change the topic.)

“Riku.”

“Tenn-nii?”

“Are you going to try to escape again?”

Riku still doesn’t look at him. “Tenn-nii has become mean.”

“I’m just…”

“Just?”

It shouldn’t be that hard to get the words out, but five years of becoming a liar for the sake of self-preservation, five years of pretending he isn’t suffering every day from what happened on that day…

Tenn no longer knows how to put his emotions into words. He can talk in pretty words about things that don’t matter, but the thing that truly matters—

(his feelings for Riku, who truly matters)

—makes him freeze up.

“Forget it.” Tenn squeezes Riku’s hand, and his only reassurance is the sound of their bracelets clicking against each other.

They walk in silence for a couple moments. Tenn is about to begin the steps when Riku speaks up again.

“I’ll tell you why I wanna go after we got changed, okay?” Riku stops. “But you have to promise me something.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t stop me, after you hear it.”

Tenn doesn’t want to promise something he can’t keep. “Can I try to talk you out of it?”

“You can try, but it won’t work.” Riku is unusually resolute. “I know Tenn-nii keeps promises. Because you didn’t forget me. That’s why… promise?”

Tenn nods. “Promise.”

He’ll try to avoid breaking that promise, but if it’s for Riku’s life, he’ll do it anyway.

That is the sort of person Nanase Tenn has become.

“Hey, Tenn-nii.”

“What is it?”

“What was going to school like, these past few years? What did you learn?”

“Where’s this question coming from?”

“I wanna catch up! I missed you!” Riku pouts. “And besides…”

“Besides?”

“I’d rather make some good memories before we get to the sad stuff.”   


Tenn nods, unable to hide his frown. “Alright, I’ll tell you. It’s not fun stuff, either, though.”

He can feel Riku’s hand tremble in his, and he chooses to walk slower.

They can take their time.

* * *

Riku wants to know everything. From Tenn’s new uniform to the most boring details of math class, everything. ...To the point where Tenn suspects there has to be a reason. 

“Hey, Riku. Did you not have to go to school here?”

Riku tilts his head. “Yes and no? It was private classes, and very specific stuff. Fae politics, magic, plants… so hearing about math suddenly seemed really refreshing!”

Tenn pictures his then-thirteen-year-old brother, having to learn about politics in a bizarre world he doesn’t know, and he understands. “You’ve grown, Riku.”

“Really?”

Tenn nods. As they move past the final big patch of sunflowers, they see a small cottage. “Is this it?”

“It is! Isn’t Sougo-san’s house cool? Apparently it used to be his uncle’s. The garden was all his own idea, though!” Riku seems excited now, and he knocks on the door three times. “Sougo-san! We’re here.”

Getting no reply, Riku shrugs and opens the door himself; it’s not locked.

When they walk through the door, they’re met with silence and a note on the floor.

‘Hello,

we had some errands to run, so we had to leave. You can take anything you need from here. I already prepared some bath water for you.

Thanks for coming,

Ousaka Sougo’   
  


“He’s really polite, isn’t he?” Tenn raises an eyebrow.

“Sougo-san? Definitely! Sometimes he is a bit too serious, but that’s what he has Tamaki for! They work together really well. Sougo is kind of like Tenn-nii sometimes…” Riku trails off and pulls off the layers of fabrics covering him. 

Tenn immediately turns around. “What—”

“Hey, Tenn-nii, you should undress, too.”

“But…”   


“You’ve seen me naked before, don’t be like that.” Riku finally gets to the bottom layer and pulls off his frilly shirt. 

Tenn doesn’t want to look, but he does anyway, because curiosity is a thing after all these years. He notices the wing mark on Riku’s back, still present even beneath his actual wings. 

“Is yours still there, too, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn pulls off his shirt and jacket, noting the two holes his wings left in them as he does. “Yeah.”

Riku pulls off the rest of his clothes in one quick motion, and he deposits them in a nearby basket. “Alright, let’s have a bath!”

Pointedly avoiding to look at Riku, Tenn follows his example. “Why are we doing this…?”

“Remember when we used to be kids and talked about important things at night in the bathtub? That’s why!”

Tenn doesn’t have a retort to that, so he follows Riku.

_ If he can act that carefree about this, he must have forgotten that kiss. _

Making peace with that could be hard.

* * *

Sitting in the bathtub across from Riku is a lot more comfortable than it should be. Maybe it’s whatever fragrances are in the bathwater, but Tenn feels calm despite the sense of foreboding, knowing Riku is about to tell him something.

“So I’m supposed to get married.”

“What?” Tenn blinks.

“Yeah. To the fae it’s… not that big of a deal? It has something to do with access to certain magic, and when royalty does it it isn’t for love… but I.” Riku stops. “Ugh, this is hard to talk about.” He submerges his head in the water.

Tenn waits for him to come back up before saying something. “Is it a bad person?”

“That’s not it… It’s just that I already…” Riku’s cheeks are all red now.

Finally, Tenn manages to catch on. “You already love someone?”

Riku nods. “I don’t wanna get married to someone I don’t love.”

“But what good would going to the human world do you? Being dead would not bring you to that person, either.”

“When fae marry, they sign away their freedom as the ultimate offering of love.” Riku hugs his knees, just like he would as a child. “There’s only so far you can get from your partner, unless your love is true, in which case there’s no downsides.”

Now Tenn feels the urge to save Riku from that, though a part of him mostly doesn’t want Riku to marry anyone, really. “Can’t you hide?”

“Not while the council’s magic is keeping me alive.” Riku sighs. “I don’t think they’d mind if I married that person instead, but I’d force that person to live in the fae realm forever…”

“Wait, it’s a human?” Tenn suddenly realizes he may have missed something. “Is it Sougo or Tamaki?”

Riku shakes his head. “What? No! Tenn-nii, you’re stupid.” He sinks underwater again, leaving Tenn with his own thoughts.

_ Maybe another human who walked into the fae realm? _

Either way, Tenn figures that is a way out. He waits for Riku to be in hearing range again, and then he quietly mutters words he regrets.

“Why don’t you just ask them? They can say no if they want to.”

“What if they’ll hate me?”

“I don’t think anyone could ever hate you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Tenn doesn’t know what he’s promising here, exactly. “Riku—”

“Tenn-nii.”

“What is it?”

“Will you marry me?”

…

For a bit, Tenn just stares. Then, the realistic part of him kicks in. “Was that your practice? You did pretty well at—”

“No, no. Tenn-nii. Will you marry me?”

“I don’t think they meant the kind between twins when they said ‘true love’, even though—”

“ _ Tenn-nii _ .” Tears are welling up in Riku’s eyes again, and Tenn realizes he’s dug himself in a hole once more.

“Riku, I—”

“Did you forget? That day, five years ago?”

“But… I thought…”

“You didn’t take it seriously at all?”

“None of your letters addressed it! Everyone forgot you! At some point I thought I’d imagined it…” Tenn finds himself feeling agitated now.

“Tenn-nii…” Riku leans in a little and gently strokes Tenn’s cheek. “You…?”

A part of Tenn wants to scream. Scream about how hard it is to have a crush on your twin brother who disappeared after kissing you. Scream about how agonizing it is to have no one to speak to, being alone with one’s thoughts for what feels like eternity.

But then he thinks of Riku, trapped here for what would actually be eternity at this rate, because fae don’t age like humans past a certain age, and decides to focus on that instead. He's about to say something when Riku speaks again.

“I thought that maybe.” Riku is sobbing a little. “Maybe you felt the same way, and that’s why you came here. But you’ve been mean and—”   


“That’s exactly why.”

“Eh?”

“I am being this way because I…” Tenn pushes past the embarrassment and fear of rejection, past the shadow of the past five years. “Because I love you, Riku, and I want you to be safe.” He leans in and plants a chaste kiss on Riku’s lips, almost afraid of hurting him.

“Then…?” Riku barely breathes the word against his lips.

“Yes. My answer is yes. We may have a lot of catching up to do, but we have all the time in the world.”   


“What about mom and dad?”   


“They’ll be fine as long as they forget. I’m of age now, so at this point my opinion should override their contract with the fae anyway.” Tenn feels an odd sense of determination.

He can save Riku while also being with him. There wasn’t much for him in the human world anyway; not after it all betrayed him. If he could remember Riku, why couldn’t the others? Whatever the reason, it doesn’t matter at this point.

“Tenn-nii…”

“I guess the one downside is that I can’t pay Yotsuba Tamaki now. I promised him King Pudding.”

Riku laughs. “If it’s just that, I can arrange that. We have a couple humans trading with us, so it shouldn’t be hard.”

Maybe this is fine.

Maybe life like this will be fine.

For the first time in five years, Tenn feels at home. “Can I get your letters before I stay here, though?”

“You kept them?”

“I read them every year.”

Riku smiles warmly, and Tenn’s heart melts. “You won’t need to. We’re together now, right? And if you want letters, I can write you more. As many as you want!”

“I might have to take you up on that.” Tenn tries to get out of the bathtub, but Riku pulls him back down. 

“Tenn-nii?”

“Yes?”

“Close your eyes.”

Tenn does as instructed, and he feels Riku’s arms around his body… and then Riku’s lips on his.

“Thank you, Tenn-nii. For not forgetting me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot to write! i hope you enjoyed


End file.
